shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer's Story
Spencer's Story is the fourth episode of Troublemakers: Season One. It details the events leading up to Spencer joining the Troublemakers program. The episode was released On Demand on September 27th, 2013. Synopsis Can Spencer prove himself on and off the field? Plot The episode opens up with the Troublemakers starting off their newest assignment shelving books in the library. Spencer attempts to complete this task with speed when he almost crashes into Allison after tripping over Erik's leg, spilling all of the books. Slumping down with a sigh, Allison notes that he's been acting sad and dejected more than usual. Spencer explains to his friends that it all has to do with how he was admitted into the Troublemakers program and they all show interest in learning how he ended up there. Spencer then, after receiving encouragement from his friends, begins his story. It flashes back to previous weeks just before the end of summer when the football team was doing a practice scrimmage. Spencer, having made a good play, impresses his football coach and was complimented on his talent. Though excited that he was told he had some of the best talent the school's ever seen, he begins to doubt his future in general when the coach mentions doing well off the field as well as on in order to have a bright future. Changing out of his gear after practice in the change room, Nate commends him for making a good tackle on the field and says how glad he is that he's fighting with him on the field rather than against him. Thanking Nate, Spencer airs his concerns over the comment Coach made to Owen. Owen explains to him that he meant he should start looking into scholarships to apply to for when graduation comes and they go to college. Spencer, realizing that his academics aren't as strong as his athletic ability, asks Owen for help in his studies. Owen recommends testing for the Steelman Scholarship but says that since they don't take the same courses, he wouldn't be able to help him. Spencer perks up, remembering a friend of his that would be able to. Meeting up with Ben in the cafeteria a few days later, Ben goes over the material in American History in order to help Spencer study. He encourages a frustrated Spencer who only gives up, convincing himself that he would never be able to memorize anything for the test. Spencer storms out of the tutoring session, upset at his lack of ability to learn and answer the questions. Spotting Nate in the hallway after storming out, Nate pressures him into taking an answers sheet for the scholarship exam, convincing him that it would be the best for his future and the team since he would be able to focus on beating the competition without studying. Spencer caves and takes the sheet, heading to class with the answer sheet in his backpack. Drifting off into thought in Mr. Dean's class, Spencer is brought back out of his thoughts when he is called upon by Mr. Dean. Mid-conversation, a phone call is made to the classroom and Mr. Dean announces that the school has been tipped off by someone about an answer sheet being stolen. Checking all of the students backpacks, Mr. Dean finds it in Spencer's, sending him to Ms. Lee's office. Ms. Lee, clearly disappointed in Spencer, questions Spencer's motives on why he stole the answer sheet and gives him the option of joining the Troublemakers program in order to help him clear his record and keep him from expulsion. Brought back to present day, Spencer wraps up his story and says that the last chance to take the scholarship exam is the very next day and he has not yet studied for it. Allison and the others express commitment to Spencer and helping him prepare for the test by helping him study while reshelving books. They simplify the lessons taught in the textbooks by preparing analogies and examples that would help Spencer remember. Prepared as best he could, Spencer goes to take the test the very next morning, shocked by the appearance of Nate who reveals that he set up Spencer so he would have a bigger chance of winning the scholarship. Spencer goes and takes the test, meeting up with the Troublemakers afterwards who shoo off a nervous Nate. The Troublemakers go out for a celebratory pizza lunch as suggested by Allison. The ending signifies the start of a new friendship between her and Spencer. Bonus Scene Nate meets up with Wes in the following days, hoping to get his help on getting revenge on Spencer for humiliating him on the field and for going after the same scholarship. Wes surprises Nate by turning him down, saying that he no longer makes business deals driven by retaliating over a grudge. Nate becomes angry and storms off, saying that Wes has become soft and not like who he used to be. Wes watches him leave unfazed with his opinion of the new Wes, smiling - but that smile disappears as soon as Nate leaves, Wes calling Nate a "jerk". The Troublemakers are together in a group when they express dismay over an insulting comment Owen made towards Paige (calling her a "princess putting on an act to hide how shallow she is"). Paige demands him to repeat what he said and he does, stating how shallow she is. This angers Paige who crushes her cup and lunges at him, being held back by Allison and Kimi while Spencer calms Owen down. While Kimi attempts to relax Paige, Paige agrees to explaining what exactly had happened between her and Owen. Characters *Spencer Cooper *Allison Applebee *Owen Harris *Ben Kale *Paige Lenx *Erik Ericson *Kimi Chen *Nate Crawford *Ms. Lee *Coach *Wes *Mr. Dean Video Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins